


Day Two - Cuddling Somewhere

by quartermasterandhisagent



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Post-Mission, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermasterandhisagent/pseuds/quartermasterandhisagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge</p><p>Bond isn't precisely sure how he ended up where he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two - Cuddling Somewhere

Bond isn't precisely sure how he ended up where he did. He remembers returning to HQ from the latest mission, and beating the hell out of the treadmill, running until shards of glass lodged themselves into his sides, and his head swimming from the effort, showering and heading out for a few drinks. He doesn't remember how he ended up in the Quartermaster's flat, or even making a conscious decision to do so, just the inexplicable relief when a bleary-eyed, put out Q walks into the living room to find Bond resting on the chaise.

 “This is an  _unlisted_ property, Bond,” Q grits out.

 James is unrepentant. The mission had been bloody awful. They'd lost two good, young agents. It wasn't Bond's fault per say, but he had agreed to take them on, and train them. What he hadn't been counting on was the floor giving out so easily following the explosion. He was getting damn tired of gas explosions, they were horribly efficient.

 Q had been on the other end of the line, as he was ever present during Bond's missions, no matter the scale of the operation. He'd watched as two of three vitals flatlined on the screen, and felt his stomach drop when he thought for just a second that Bond was one of them. He doesn't tell James this, only huffs as he stalks away to the kettle, muttering something or other about driving in his state. Neither of them say anything more, and when Q turns around Bond is asleep.

 James is aware of the pain, how his spine aches in only the way it does after spending the night sleeping in a cramped position, and his pounding headache. Then he remembers the previous night, and their non-conversation. He rolls over, shifting his weight for a slightly more comfortable position, and nearly kicks Q off the edge.

Q for his part, doesn't move. In late morning light filtering through an unclosed blind, James can see the marks of exhaustion on the younger man's face, the kind someone gets when they don't sleep nearly as much as they ought to for a variety of reasons.

He knows that Q puts in many more hours than the old Q did, but he supposes he never stopped to consider the toll it has taken on the young quartermaster, making his choice of sleeping locations a bit strange. He doesn't know why the quartermaster didn't choose to return to his bedroom or even the sofa, either of which would have been more comfortable than sharing a spot with Bond, but he finds he doesn't mind.

 Bond drifts back to sleep, feeling oddly content. When he wakes again, there is no trace of Q to be found, save for a waiting pot of coffee and a clean mug left out on the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, this is the chaise I used as reference, but in grey.  
> http://siamoldteak.com/product/ChaiseLounge/Chaise_Lounge_1.jpg

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [James Bond Podficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962232) by [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02)




End file.
